Designios del pasado fragmento: Siendo Sinceros
by Stormy night of rain92
Summary: Estaba fuera de sus límites, ella era luz y él estaba en las sombras. Él era sólo un chico intelectual, con algo más inusual de lo común y ella era la reina de las hadas en la Academia y siendo sinceros, ¿Acaso lo vería? Participa en el Foro Cannon Island "Reto: Misión de 100 años: Cien Formas de decir te amo" de Fairy Tail.
1. Es evidente que no

**Los Designios del pasado:**

 **Fragmento 1:** **Siendo sinceros…**

 **Fandom:** Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

 **Foro: C.I. –Misión de 100 años: Cien formas de decir: "Te Amo"**

 **Summary:**

 **Estaba fuera de sus límites, ella era luz y él estaba en las sombras. Él era sólo un chico intelectual, con algo más inusual de lo común y ella era la reina de las hadas en la Academia y siendo sinceros, ¿Acaso lo vería?**

 **Participa en el Foro Cannon Island "Reto: Misión de 100 años: Cien Formas de decir te amo" de Fairy Tail.**

 **Tiempo: A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Frase: #19 ¿Puedo sostener tu mano?**

 **1\. Es evidente que no...**

"Realmente es hermosa" pensó el peli Azul, mientras miraba desde los estrados a la campeona de lucha mágica sección cuerpo a cuerpo: Erza Scarlet.

Le habían aceptado en la Academia de Fiore, realmente era un genio y bueno era realmente un chico de 19 años con una mente única. Y, allí ante él estaba ante una Atenea.

Y, el un anormal con el poder de destruir vidas: un monstruo.

– ¡Hey, Jellal! –una palmada irrumpió sus pensamientos melancólicos y ver a su mejor amigo Zeref Dragneel, era un chico tan inusual como el.

Además de ser magos de inusuales poderes, también eran compañeros de cuarto. –¿De nuevo mirando a Titanía?

Jellal Fernández sintió sus mejillas arder, mientras miraba los ojos negros con un brillo de burla le hizo desviar su mirada de nuevo al campo.

–amigo, ¿Por qué no le dices lo que sientes? –comento sentándose a su lado con su mochila oscura y un extraño símbolo entrelazado que parecía girar en tonos oscuros rojizos.

Soltó un suspiro, miro como el hermoso cabello rojo de su "amiga de la infancia" que realmente se había vuelto una chica atractiva.

Aunque ambos habían crecido en la isla del paraíso, y, que algunos miembros de ERA llevaban a los chicos con "dones" a la academia de Fiore.

Ella había tenido un hogar con el mago Robb de fairy tail, en cambio el había vivido en la oscuridad y había sido rescatado por: Ultear Milkovich.

Ahora mucho tiempo después, era libre hasta cierto punto.

Vio como Erza sonreía a una chica albina de cabello corto y la desafiante Mirajane Strauss hacia una mueca.

–Sabes que ella no puede estar cerca de mi, amigo– comento con sus ojos entrecerrados, mirando como una espada aparecía en sus manos y la otra unas garras en sus brazos–Sería darle una carga, y, ella es demasiado buena para mí. Pienso en los problemas que puedo causarle…

Jellal simplemente soltó un suspiro y levanto la mirada. El cielo sobre ellos visto tras el techo mágico, que los resguardaba de las inclemencias del clima expresaba lo nublado de sus pensamientos.

–¿Jugamos MagicianꞋs lord? –pregunto Zeref con una sonrisa, su amigo conocía su afición por los juegos de rol y mas uno creado por un tal "Mago Oscuro" Al parecer uno que odiaba la magia.

–¿Trataras de no dejármelo fácil? –suspiro al ver la sonrisa de su amigo.

Cuando descubrió que Zeref Dragneel había creado uno de los mejores juegos de rol, el shock de saber que era el genio de tremenda forma de luchas de magos era impresionante.

–Supongo que Mystogan será un clase s–se encogió de hombros, se levantó y mirándo desde arriba le dijo–Recuerda que pronto será el baile de primavera, tienes la oportunidad y sabes muy bien que no estamos seguros aquí.

Jellal frunció el ceño, salvado por la campana de la torre norte para dar comienzo a las próximas clases.

–Piénsalo, ¿eh? –comento zeref con la comprensión en sus oscuros ojos, y, vio como se alejaba.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Holis! Dio te Benedica!**

 **Espero que os guste, porque está basado en el mismo A.U. de la historia de "Lejos de Quienes amo"**

 **Fragmento del próximo Long fic de hechiceros:**

 **Los designios del pasado…**

 **Parte 1: Lejos de Quienes amo**

 **Fragmento 1: Siendo Sinceros**

 **Parte 2: Intercambio (Próximamente)**


	2. La ultima vez que la vi

**Los Designios del pasado:**

 **Fragmento 1:** **Siendo sinceros…**

 **Fandom:** Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

 **Foro: C.I. –Misión de 100 años: Cien formas de decir: "Te Amo"**

 **Summary:**

 **Estaba fuera de sus límites, ella era luz y él estaba en las sombras. Él era sólo un chico intelectual, con algo más inusual de lo común y ella era la reina de las hadas en la Academia y siendo sinceros, ¿Acaso lo vería?**

 **Participa en el Foro Cannon Island "Reto: Misión de 100 años: Cien Formas de decir te amo" de Fairy Tail.**

 **Tiempo: A.U. (Universo Alterno)**

 **Frase: #19 ¿Puedo sostener tu mano?**

 **2.** **La última vez que la vi…**

Jellal sabía que hablar con ella solo empeoraba su situación, hablaban en el almuerzo y en el juego de rol.

Aunque ella no lo sabia, Zeref Dragneel le había dado valor en ese momento.

Zeref entendía lo que sentía, después de todo el también sabia de sus sentimientos por la chica de las hadas: Mavis Vermillion.

Vio como ella se acercaba cada dia a su amigo, con un salto y una enorme sonrisa con las pequeñas alas en la cabeza.

Vio la tristeza tras la sonrisa hacia aquella chica, cuyo sueño eran las criaturas mágicas más escurridizas.

El baile de primavera era realmente su oportunidad y allí estaba Erza saliendo sola de la clase de combate.

Sabía a donde, después de todo sus vidas habían sido tocadas por la muerte de Robb en la isla del reino de Elm.

Salto de los estrados y siguió hasta el monumento a los estudiantes caídos.

–Erza…–murmuro al viento y vio en medio de aquel lugar solitario como se volvía, las lágrimas en sus mejillas–lo siento…todo esto paso por ser tan débil…yo…

Ella sonrió, siempre recordándole su perdón y su gran luz. Ella se limpio las mejillas dio un paso más, otro y otro hasta tener una de sus manos entre las suyas.

Ese momento jamás lo olvidaría, El viento y aquel mágico momento con ella.

–Jellal, ¿irás al baile de Fantasy? –Pregunto ella, sorprendiéndolo. al parecer nada saldría como esperaba–¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?

–Se supone que es el chico quien propone la invitación, ¿no?

Su sonrojo, y, su mirada avergonzada le hizo soltar una carcajada.

–Bueno, es que…– Jellal acaricio su mejilla y sonrió, realmente no se la merecía– ¿Jellal?

– ¿Quieres venir conmigo al baile? –ella sonrió y asintió.

El viento cambio de dirección y los pasos que se avecinaban eran los que anunciaban el fin de aquel mágico momento.

– ¡Jellal Fernández! –exclamo la voz de Lahar miembro del escuadrón de ejecución, cuándo apareció sabía que el incidente de "Torre del Cielo" saldría algún día a la luz–Estas arrestado por practicar las artes mágicas conocidas como "Lost Magic" prohibidas en los estatutos del reino de Fiore.

A este paso también involucrarían a Erza y eso no podría permitirlo.

– _Baindo Sunēku_ –murmuro mientras los ojos marrones le miraron llenos de sorpresa y confusión–Creo que entenderán mi negativa, ¿No? Será mejor que retrocedan…

"Lo siento, Erza" pensó al ver el tatuaje en ella, la sonrisa en sus labios era una mentira y continuó así mientras la usaba para que no lo usarán contra ella.

La lanzo contra ellos y extendió su mano para dejar que el cielo se oscureciera.

El debía ser un villano, y, perdió el sentido mirando como sus ojos llenos de preocupación por como estaba.

"No quiero que vengas" pensó extendiendo su mano hacia el aún viendo lo peor de él.

"Te amo tanto, que prefiero alejarte de mi"

Lo último que vio fue su hermoso cabello escarlata…

"Y, recordar solo el toque de tu mano…"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Holis!**

 **Inspirado en una canción de tercer cielo, jejeje ;D**

 **Y, bueno tenía que terminarlo jajaja bueno pues espero os guste he tenido problemas con internet espero perdonen mi teléfono perdió la señal T.T** **j**


End file.
